Love Hurts
by Skipper7
Summary: Matt and Kari are happily dating. But what does Tai have to say about this? Humorous Yakari and Tai/Matt Friendship


Title: Love Hurts

Couple: Yakari/Taiora

Motivation: Friend

Length: 926 words (drabble)

Disclaimer: I don't own it.

Note: I really, REALLY don't like this couple. :shudders: I'm sorry to the fans, but I don't know where it came from! Since when did Kari and Matt interact! (same can be said about Mimi and Matt, though….) Oh well, this a request from one of my best friends. :smiles widely: I'll probably do more drabbles, with various couples. Tell me if you want any. But it might take awhile….

* * *

"So you're going to tell him today, right?" Hikari 'Kari' Kamiya asked as she snuggled deeper into Yamato 'Matt' Ishida's chest.

"I guess…" Matt trailed off, thinking about his best friend, Taichi 'Tai' Kamiya.

"Oh, come on! He'll take it fine. I'm sure.

"Then why aren't you telling him?" Matt questioned smirking at her flushed cheeks.

"I would. But I'm helping Miyako get ready for her date. Bye!" Kari jumped out of his arms, and ran out the door.

"But her date isn't until tomorrow," Matt said aloud to himself. Realization slowly dawned on him.

"Chicken…" Matt pulled his leather coat tighter around his body, as he jogged up to his best friend's house. Though he would never admit it, he was pretty (REALLY) scared of Tai's reaction. Tai had a way of overreacting about things. And small things too. He pitched a fit when they ran out of peanut butter. So how was he going to take this?

Matt knocked slowly on his friend's door, and played with his hands nervously. He looked back up and saw his wild-haired friend grinning widely.

"Hey 'Mato. What's up?"

"Umm…nothing. Can I come in?" Matt beckoned towards the apartment.

"If you here about nothing, then why do you want to come in? Leave!"

"Oh, ok!" Matt sighed in relief, and was almost running out the doorway when Tai grasped his shoulder.

"I was just kidding. Your not getting away that easily," Tai laughed and pulled Matt in the apartment. Tai went to the fridge and grabbed a popsicle, asking Matt silently if he wanted one.

"So what do you want to talk about?" Tai asked while sucking on his strawberry Popsicle that was now running down his chin.

"I think you should sit down…" Matt trailed off, his heart beating wildly in his chest.

"I can't. My mom doesn't allow me to eat in the living room. Say's I'm too messy or something stupid like that," Tai explained shooting a glance towards his mother.

"Please? Just sit down," Matt pleaded.

"Fine," Tai sighed and dropped to the floor, sitting in the middle of the kitchen, Indian style.

"Ok, Tai, you know you're my best friend right? Like my very best friend?" a short nod, let Matt continue.

"Well, I really value that, but you have to promise not to get mad about what I'm going to say. Promise?"

"Fine. Just spit it out, Matt! I'm going to the mall," Tai trailed off, his cheeks reddening.

"The mall?" Matt cocked a brow and smiled at his friend's obvious discomfort.

"Yeah, well. It's Sora and mine one year anniversary tomorrow, and Mimi doesn't want me to get a bad gift for her, so she's dragging me along," Tai explained with big eyes.

"Oh yeah. Your one month anniversary, you got her football tickets," Matt smirked at Tai's 'skills' in love.

"Hey! She liked them!"

"I'm so sure," Matt smirked at Tai.

"You better, shut your mouth Ishida." Matt smiled, and then took a deep breath steadying himself.

"So the thing is, I'm dating your sister," Matt blurred his words together and clenched his jaw.

"Wait, what?"

"I'm dating your sister. But Tai, remember, you promised not to be mad," Matt put his hands up like if the police were there.

"So let's get this straight. My best friend is screwing my baby sister? No, your right. I'm not mad, I'm _furious_. You're a _dead_ man, Ishida," Tai growled lowly, and shot up.

"Tai, just try to calm down, OK?" Matt yelled as he ducked flying objects and ran around Tai's house.

"I'm going to kick your ass!" Tai snarled, and faked left, catching up with Matt. He hooked him in the right eye, but missed the other, because Matt's foot, accidentally tripped Tai.

"Sorry! I gotta go! Bye, Tai!" Matt squeaked out in fear and ran as fast as his feet could take him, _away_ from his best friend. A few hours later, Kari walked into Matt's house, giggling.

"So, how'd it go?" she smiled and ran to him.

"Fine. He took it really well, actually," Matt smiled, nodding his head, furiously.

"Hey, Yami, what's wrong with your cheek? It looks swollen," Kari asked examining it.

"Did Tai do this?" Kari asked, her voice raising.

"No!"

"Oh really. Then how did it happen?"

"I hurt myself!"

"How?"

"I RAN INTO A TREE!"

* * *

A/N: End Drabble. Sorry it was so bad, Dani! I just don't DO Yakari. Hope its good enough for you. I'll take couple request for drabbles, but I can't guarantee how soon I'll get around to it. Review! And if you like Taiora, I have a new story up about them! Anyway, hoped you liked the drabble (even if you don't like the couple). Review.


End file.
